choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Elementalists Theory Page/@comment-37621533-20190104205702/@comment-37621533-20190105160802
@MondlichtPanda: The machine seems so out of place in a pretty much straight up fantasy book? It would fit more with a Sci Fi book imho, then I could see Raife building himself a Death Star or something like that. But in a fantasy book like this I would have gone with some kind of magical artifact or a ritual he has to complete or something more .. straight up fantasy-like? And yeah if I was the MC I'd be like "So Atlas in your memories the machine Raife is building and his other plans .. what's that all about?? Maybe you could catch me up on that since it involves me as well??" but alas *sigh* I just wanna know what Raife is planning and what he wants from the MC for that, it seems like everyone but us knows at this point. I mean he kept talking about "we will no longer be limited by earthly limitations" or something in that flashbacks so .. does he want to make himself a God? Does he plan to pull a stunt like Father from FMA or something? (The way the different attunements are visually represented always reminded me of the transmutation circles in FMA so maybe PB was "inspired" by FMA? Who knows, lol) Yes in a magickal world like this where there's spells to shapeshift into other people or even just simply make a magickal copy of the bracelet to wear for whoever stalks around in the mirror dimension it seems a bit too soon to suspect our friends of betraying us. Maybe that's the plan, you know. The person let Atlas see the bracelet (and it seems like Atlas was betrayed by someone close as well and if the bad guy knew that could count on them overreacting) knowing Atlas would tell the MC .. knowing MC would start doubting their friends and see everything they do as suspicious and drive a wedge between the friends. Because the bad guys probably know the Power of Friendship is the one thing that can always defeat them but if the MC is suddenly without friends .. well, it will be much easier to kill or abduct them or whatever Raife is planning for us. I have some (a lot of) problems with the books as well, especially with the pacing and us not getting any answers because they just keep feeding us the same information over and over again but .. yeah this guessing and the theories (that will probably all turn out to be wrong but whatevs lol) is the fun part of it! Bioware is the reason I have trust issues when it comes to video game characters and why I expect everyone to stab me in the back, lol. Could you imagine if Bioware was writing this books - we already would have had to pick one of our friends/LIs to die and/or MC would have died themselves and then we'd get stabbed in the back by a loved one in the end so .. all in all, this book is harmless, lol.